Methods for the preparation of instant beverages, like instant tea beverages, are known. For example, many food establishments have brewing systems that dispense tea-based beverages ready for consumption. Typically, such systems operate by mixing a tea extract or component with hot water to produce a hot composition that is combined with cold water to thereby produce a tea beverage that is ready to drink.
Unfortunately, however, when preparing such tea beverages, the tea beverages that are produced by conventional tea brewing systems are not always homogeneous. For instance, many conventional tea-brewing systems produce tea beverages having, suspended therein, particles of undissolved extract. Tea beverages with undissolved particles do not look very desirable to the consumer, and almost invariably, do not taste as good as a substantially homogenous tea (i.e., a tea having fully dissolved extract).
It is of increasing interest to develop a beverage brewing system and method for brewing a beverage that result in a substantially homogeneous beverage. This invention, therefore, is directed to a beverage brewing system and method for brewing a beverage that employ a heating means to heat extract prior to mixing the extract with water to thereby produce a substantially homogenous beverage.